Frost Bites
by KingTayter
Summary: Eren moves back in with his father in the cold, wet, and humid city of Rose. Frost bite is the least of his worries when 'something' else wants to take a bite into him, and he just might want it. Twilight Plot Themed.
1. Moving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor the** _characters._  
><em>tWarnings:<em>** Character Death. Some Graphic scenes and violence.**

**While I am not a fan of the movies, I do enjoy Meyer's writing style. The whole sparkle thing is a bit out of the ordinary and very dramatized, but I like where she was going with the plot of the actual series. Listening to Bella's lullaby and reading some fics gave birth to this beauty.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>There are four things I know for certain;<em>

_One, Levi is a vampire and that might not necessarily be a bad thing  
><em>_Two, There's a side of him that I know nothing about, and I might not ever know anything about.  
>Three, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.<br>Four, If my mom were alive, she'd kill me for being the biggest idiot out of the entire human population. _

* * *

><p>There's a lot of things I'm going to miss about Shiganshina: the hot sun, the equally hot weather, most importantly, I'm going to miss my mother's warm smile.<p>

The accident was quick and painless, the only optimistic thing about it. They said she must have been distracted by something, her phone maybe. She'd died and with nowhere else to go, I have to move back in with my dad.

"Your father is a good man, Eren" Hannes says, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel too harshly, "An excellent doctor too."

I hum in acknowledgment to his statement, my knees tucked under my chin as I stare out the window.

"He loves you…" Hannes continues, staring at me out of the corner of his eye, "He loved your mother too."

"He has a funny way of showing it" I respond, my voice dripping with poison. His lips purse and then form a straight line at my obvious attitude and anger, but he doesn't say anything.

I turn back to watching out the window, watching the sandy terrain morph slowly into fields and then watching the fields morph into forests. Rose, is anything and everything but warm and sunny.

It's cold, it's wet, and it's humid. It's almost always constantly raining, and if it isn't raining it's snowing. It's one of the darkest and coldest places on earth, an earth incarnation of hell in my opinion. I would know because I lived there for eight years growing up as a kid.

Eight years I grew in the damn place and not once did I enjoy a minute of it. I hated the weather but most importantly I hated my dad, no, I hated his first child; his job.

I can't say that I hated him because how can you hate someone you barely even knew? I hated his job for taking him away from me, away from mom. And she hated it too.

Hannes was a childhood friend of hers, they would help each other out all the time and frequently talk over the years; I can't say that I resent her for speaking to Hannes behind my dad's back about moving in with him to get away from my dad because what else was she supposed to do? Constantly cooped up inside a giant two story house day in and day out all alone.

The day we moved away, dad had cried, he wanted me to stay with him but I couldn't. Mom didn't want me to, hell, _I _didn't want to. Who would want to be cooped up in a house all day by yourself?

I did, of course, visit him every summer but nothing changed. Rose would still be cold, wet, and humid and dad would still be busy working. In the end my visiting trips would only end up becoming a week in my old bedroom that he never got around to changing.

After the third year of visiting I didn't have to visit anymore. Mom told him if he wanted to talk to me to call me. It's been six years and the most I've gotten was a 'Good job!' when mom told him I made honor roll my eighth grade year.

I love my dad, but he loves his work, his job. And that's something that has and never will change.

"We can always turn around," I suggest icily, flickering my eyes over to catch his hard stare and expression, "I can just live with you or with Mikasa"

Mikasa is a close friend of mine, almost a sister. She is in college in Shiganshina, living on campus unfortunately.

"You know that won't work, Eren, she lives on campus and I won't be there to help you" he replies so smoothly, as if he has been expecting the question, probably a lot sooner than now.

"I know" I say with a sigh, because I do. He's got his own problems to deal with, his own job to juggle and now the death of his friend to take into consideration. And Mikasa has college and her own life as well. He'd spent so long focusing on keeping her happy and keeping us both healthy and keeping my mom in a good state of mind, he'd lost sight of his own life. The accident caused a rift.

I chose this, I know. And he agreed to it. A part of me regrets choosing to move to Rose and not choosing to share an apartment with Mikasa, but the guilty side of me doesn't want to force her into that, college is already weighing her down and we'd both have to get a job to keep up with bills and rent, not to mention food.

"We're almost there" he informs me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nod my head once, and peer back out the windows.

Cloudy, trees, and the building styles were really starting to date back into the early 1900s. We were definitely almost there.

When we pull into the meetup, a gas station a couple miles out of Rose because Dad couldn't take a day off to drive all the way to Shiganshina to get me, I don't expect him to be there on time and surprise! He's not.

I stand outside the car, leaning against the hood in my Avenge Sevenfold t-shirt that I got for christmas two years ago when I thought they were a decent band, and my faded blue jeans ultimately regretting packing up my jacket. The weather had dropped twenty degrees at least and I found myself raising my shaky hands to my mouth to try and huff warmth on them so they wouldn't turn blue and have to have my dad chop them off.

I'm tempted to dig through my crap in the trunk and find my cigarettes while Hannes talks with my dad on his cellphone, pacing back and forth in the parking lot.

Dad pulls up in his old chevy malibu, a rather bland car for someone of his status, parking right next to us and slowly getting out of his vehicle.

When I peer over at him from under my thick bangs I instantly double take in shock. He'd grown out his hair and also grew a somewhat mustache with a tiny beard to match. His hair was reaching down just past his shoulders and the stache beard combo made him look at least ten times more proffesional.

"Hannes" He greets, eyes shifting just past me briefly to the other adult before his eyes trains on me.

A smile breaks across his face and he takes the three steps it takes to stand beside me, ruffling my hair a bit with a forced laugh.

"Eren, you've grown, almost as tall as me now!" he says, his voice hadn't really changed at all, still sounding somewhat detached with the world, "How old are you now, fifteen?"

"Seventeen in March" I reply, not surprised that he pretty much guessed wrong. He flushes in embarrassment and scratches the back as of his head as if he hadn't made the mistake.

"Oh how time flies" He plays off, returning his attention to Hannes, "Good to see you again Hannes."

"You too "

This is the part where I zone out and let them talk to each other, I maneuver around my dad, reaching the trunk of Hannes' car and popping it open at the handle. They talk about mom while I transfer my bags into Dad's car, about how she'd been before the accident.

"Ah, Eren, you can just wait in the car" I nod my head, saying goodbye to Hannes and climbing in the front seat of his warm car with a pink nose and ears to match it.

When dad finally climbs into the car I've defrosted and am about to doze off. He smiles awkwardly over at me and I force one back.

"Didn't think you'd grow up to be a rock n' roll kind of teenager" he attempts at making a conversation,motioning to my shirt as he sticks the keys into the ignition, the engine purring like a screeching cat when he turns the key.

"Didn't take you as a biblical man" I comment crudely as some sort of gospel music spills out from his speaker. I quirk my eyebrow a bit at it and his hand shoots out to mute the volume.

"Sorry, I was just flipping the stations and forgot which one I left it on" he chuckles, leaning back and pulling the car out of the parking space. I meet eyes with Hannes through the windshield and give him an awkward smile and wave to match, to which he does the same.

We drive away from the gas station towards Rose soon after. Any attempts of my dad trying to communicate with me I quickly avoid by turning the radio back up and changing the channel to some sort of pop music channel.

'The City of Rose Welcomes You!' the sign reads boldly, covered a bit by the trees surrounding it. I scowl darkly at the sign from behind the car's window, pulling my iphone out when I feel the tell-tale sign of someone messaging me from it's vibration.

Dad somewhat stares as I awkwardly open the text message.

_[Mikasa: Don't freeze to death. Love you, be sure to message an e-mail me /every/ night ]_

I snort a bit with a tiny smile, my thumbs quickly tapping a response to him before sliding my phone back into my pocket.

_[Me: I think the boredom will get me before the cold does. I will, love you too.]_

"Welcome home, son" Dad clears his throat and makes out, eyes glued to the road.

"_Great _to be back, dad"

* * *

><p><strong>Here's my question; Who should fill in Alice and Jasper's roles and who should fill in Esme's?<strong>

**Reviews please my soul and give me motivation**


	2. Shitty cars and Shitty classes

"I found a nice car for you" he announces to me, breaking the awkward silence that had built up between us. It snaps me out of my own little dream world, I stare over at him with narrowed eyes swimming in absolute suspicion.

"What kind of car" I ask; the way he said "for you" and not just "nice car" is heavily implying that the vehicle is a piece of shit.

"Well it's not a car, it's actually a truck, a Chevy" I inwardly sing in praise because it can't be horrendous if it's a truck, I relax a bit in my seat.

"Where'd you find something like that?" I whistle, trying my best to cover up any trace of doubt in my voice.

"Do you remember the Arlets?"

"No"

"Oh come on, we used to go fishing with them all the time" Well that explains why I don't remember, I try to block out useless things I don't care about, especially when it deals with anything outdoor related.

"Anyways, Armin's grandfather is in a wheelchair, he offered to sell it to me for a pretty cheap price when he heard you were coming back down" he finishes, eyeing me for any hint of any emotion; I show known.

"Hmmm" I hum in recognition, picking at my nails, "What year is it?"

"It's only a few years old- They're great engineers and they've done a lot of work on the engine." Which basically translates to: 'Fuck you've caught me, but it's a shit engine that needed a lot of work on it'.

"When did he buy it?" I press on.

"1980 something, I don't really know, it runs nice though" theres an edge to his voice, it happens when he's nervous or is going to lie if he isn't already.

"Gri- Dad, if the engine messes up I won't be able to fix it, I'm not a mechanic" I sigh, tempted to pinch my brow just to show how upset this was getting me. Maybe he'd buy me a Porsche with his endless money supply if I throw a tantrum.

"I promise it runs great, checked it out myself" his voice has a near begging tone and I feel a little guilty, it's practically the most he's done for me in the past eight years.

"Alright, how cheap was it?" I relent but I still feel the need to pay him back for the entire thing. Debt and guilt is one thing I don't like hanging over me.

"They gave it to me for free as a homecoming present for you" he grins so cheekily, as if he should win father of the year award. I don't press the matter any more, I let him bask in his happiness. The truck can't be all that bad.

By God it's horrible. I see the orange rusty piece of garbage a mile away and any hopes of it being somewhat decent literally shatter inside of me. Despite this, I bite my tongue and smile happily. I want him to be happy, it's my first car, and I can always just buy a better one later if need be.

When we pull into the familiar driveway of our house I hastily unbuckle my seatbelt and put on the facade of a truly excited child, bouncing on the heels of my feet in quick strides to the truck.

I smile and 'examine' it, circling around it and peering over at my father.

"You like it?" he asks with a shy grin, scratching at his beard as he gets out of his side. I nod my head.

"It's great, I love it" I lie bitterly with a big fake grin. It does the trick and he heads to his trunk to help carry my bags inside.

Everything literally looks exactly the same, and in a way it's calming but also sort of creepy. Same furniture, some pictures hanging on the wall, the only thing different in the house would have to be the back screen door and that's probably because it got broken or something.

I make my way up the stairs with him tailing behind me; I already know exactly where my room is and I'm not sure what I was hoping to find when I opened the door but it certainly wasn't what I got.

"Left everything the way it was when you left, except I got you a new bed" he smiles proudly as if he deserves some sort of medal. He left everything exactly how it had been, save for a new twin bed against my comic book hero covered walls. It's embarrassing, to say the least, to stare at your past self.

My rocking horse in the corner, tall plush bear, small dresser, and box of toys that had once held interest. I sigh and force the smile back on my face, dumping my bags on my bed, thank god or whoever was up there that he hadn't bought me super hero bed sheets.

"It's great dad, thanks" I say and he smiles wider, "I could use a desk though, for school work and my computer."

The school work was just an excuse for him to get me one to be honest but it works and he nods his head, disappearing around the corner to do whatever it is that dads do. I sigh and begin the tedious task of unpacking all of my things.

After cramming as much as I could in the tiny dresser and hanging up the rest in the closet, I flop down on my bed and unpack my laptop, pulling it open and cutting it on. As I expected, he didn't passcode his wifi so I easily connect and click the little remember me box.

I open my skype and shoot Mikasa a quick message:

_**Jaeger606: **__I'm here. Everything is as horrendous as i remember it to be. _

She's offline so I don't expect her to see it until later, she's probably caught up with her classes or something. I shut the lid and set it down on the floor beside my bed. A small glimmer of light from the setting sun peeps in from the green curtains on my window.

I lie back against my bedframe and stare at myself across the room into the vanity mirror connected to my dresser. I'm too tan, lean and skinny. In some ways I look more feminine than I do a man. Bags hang under my eyes and I begin to dwell on something that I hadn't really considered on the long ride here; School.

I don't really relate well to people my age, be it my anti-social attitude, the constant fighting, my sarcastic ego, or simply the way that I viewed things in general. I just never connect with people; not even my own mother or Mikasa who I was always joined to the hip with.

I just don't relate to anyone and no matter how hard I could try to explain to a therapist or anyone else that would ask, it would be marked off as something entirely unrelated.

I don't know how tomorrow is going to go, it's the beginning of something that I'm not ready for. A vibrant, tan ass partial German and Spanish boy from Shiganshina showing up in Rose will surely hit the headlines, especially the son of the notorious doctor Jeager.

I sigh and fall back against my pillow.

I don't sleep well at all, even after I cry my eyes out. The constant sound of the rain pelting the glass and the forest out back whooshing with the wind keep me up, a blanket and pillow over my head both are not enough to block out the noise and I don't actually get some sleep until around one in the morning with the rain finally eases up.

Of course he wakes me up early in the morning, because of course he expects me to go to school the day after I move back in. Apparently he had already called the high school up to inform the and get everything transferred.

I groan and begrudgingly force myself out of bed, checking my skype for any messages before taking a quick shower and dressing myself.

Breakfast is quiet and awkward, he sat reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee and I stood eating cereal over the counter. When he finishes he bids me a good day at school and leaves for the hospital.

It's scary how nothing has changed in the entire house and also unnerving. The paint work my mother did on the cabinets and walls were all the same, floral print. And the pictures, she was everywhere. Every corner I turned I saw her gaze staring back. It's sad to know that after all these years he still hasn't gotten over her.

I don't want to leave or go to school at all, but I also don't want to be in a house surrounded by pictures of my dead mother. it would probably be better to get to school early anyway.

I grab my school bag and phone, shoving the phone in my tight jean pocket, before heading towards the front door, shuffling to put my light coat on.

It's horrendously foggy outside and drizzling a bit too. I reach down under the door mat for the spare house key to lock up before making my way to my truck, I didn't have the time to admire its 'beauty'.

The inside is actually fairly decent from where Grisha had probably cleaned it up and it was warm and dry unlike outside so I have no complaints. The engine makes a high pitched keening noise when I turn the key in the ignition before loudly roaring to life. They'd hear me coming from miles away with. The only plus side to this vehicle is that the radio works.

The school is easy and simple to find; right off the highway, like most things, with a giant 'Rose High School' sign out front. It's hard to determine the size of the actual school from behind all the trees and shrubs until I pull into it's parking lot.

It looks dead and lifeless, more like a jail than anything.

I park near the sign that read 'Front Office' in a visitor parking space, the last thing I need is to get towed. As much as I want to stay in the toasty car, I force myself to get out of it, shoving the keys in the pocket with my phone and walking the little stoneway to the door to the building.

The office is small, and the waiting room is eerie as it's filled with nothing but folding chairs, plants, and twenty year old magazines. The room is cut in half by a counter that is littered with papers and pens and passes, I'm sure it would give someone suffering from OCD a heart attack just by looking at it.

"Can I help you?" an old, cranky voice chimes from behind the mass of disorganization. I pad over to the counter, she's an old redhead with heavy rimmed purple glasses and a purple t-shirt which immediately made me feel overdressed.

"I'm Eren Jeager" her eyes light up like a Christmas tree and she perks up a bit, giving me a good look over. Not even a day in and I'm already the topic of interest around the school.

"Of course!" she says a bit more merrily than before, digging through the stacks of papers on the counter until she found the one she was looking for, "I have your schedule right here, hun, and a map of the school."

She begins the tedious process of highlighting the best routes to each class on the sad excuse of a map and I pretend like I get everything that she is saying, when in actuality, I'm lost. By the end of it I've zoned out and just resorted to smiling dumbly and nodding whenever she looks up at me.

She smiles at me like Grisha did, secretly hoping that I'll like it here in Rose. Fat chance.

"Here's a slip for your teachers to sign, bring it back at the end of the day" she hands me the three papers and I smile as best as I possibly can back at her, "Have a good day, hun, if you have any questions just drop by!"

"Thank you, you too" I respond, my voice a bit detached.

I examine the map on my way back out to my truck, trying to decode the bastard as best as possible before heading into the jungle. Students are already arriving and I feel a bit relieved that most of the cars are old like mine, at least I won't stand out. The only vehicle that was expensive was a shiny Volvo that really stood out, rich pricks.

I pep talk myself. I can do this, I lie feebly to myself. No one is going to bite me. I finally exhale and pull my hood over my head, keeping my face pulled back into it as I walk with to the sidewalk crowded with teenagers and thankfully my plain black jacket didn't stand out.

Once I was in the Cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. Just a large black three painted on a square to the east corner. I swear I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack as I approach my first class.

I copied some of the people heading into the room and I noticed, to my dismay, that almost all of them were creamy toned so when I copied them and removed my coat I immediately caught some curious eyes.

"And who might you be?" The balding teacher, with the name plate on his desk identifying him as Baldo, asks from his seat. All eyes are glued to me now as the bell rings and I shakily hand him the slip of paper.

"Eren.. Jeager?" he gawks a bit when he says my name and eyes me up and down and I flush tomato red in response, thankfully he sends me to an empty desk in the back after signing my sheet and doesn't make me introduce myself to the class. It's harder for the bastards to stare at me if I'm in the back at least.

I pretend to take interest in the reading list he had given me. All if it, of course, were things that I had already read it is comforting and boring at the same time and I wish that I had kept the old essays that I'd written on them so that I wouldn't have to re-do them.

When the bell rings after a long, boring lecture on Shakespeare, a boy with more freckles than beach has sand comes up immediately to me from across the aisle.

"You're Eren Jeager, right?" he asks as if he doesn't know. He looks like the chess club nerdy type and my gaydar is off the charts with him.

"Eren" I respond and everyone just turns and stares at me as if I am the pope himself.

"Where's your next class" he asks, craning his neck to take a look at my schedule.

"Government with Pixis in building six" I respond after checking it myself.

"I can show you the way, I'm heading towards building four" he offers hopefully. I feel shitty for wanting to reject his offer but I nod anyways, "I'm Marco"

"Thanks" I smile and grab my backpack from the floor, slinging it over my shoulder and stuffing my schedule in my back pocket. I grab my jacket and head back out into the storm. I feel so paranoid that everyone is trying to eavesdrop and hell, they probably are.

"So this is a lot different from sunny Shiganshina I bet" he jokingly asks.

"Very"

"It doesn't really rain much there, right?"

"About three or four times a year"

"Wow, that must be pretty…."

"Sunny" I finish for him, scowling at the rain in disdain.

"I bet, you have quite a tan on you" He compliments.

"I wouldn't have known, thanks" I joke back sarcastically but apparently sarcasm and rainy days just don't mix in this town. He walks me straight up to my class as if I don't see the number clearly written plain as day on the door.

"Well, good luck! Hopefully we'll have more classes together!" he sounds so cheerful, I give him a small smile and nod in response.

The rest of my morning goes about the same way except my Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Zackly whom I already despise just because of what subject he teachers, was the only teacher to make me introduce myself to the class. I stuttered, flushed red, and I nearly killed myself on the way to my assigned seat.

It was easy to recognize people, there aren't that many kids who attend this school anyways so I was bound to get a lot of the same people in each class I have. And unfortunately some of them introduce themselves to me.

There is one girl who I sat with in both Trig and Spanish, she is shorter than me and I'm only five feet five inches tall which is still a bit short for my gender and age. She has long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and deep brown eyes and if it weren't for the fact that I'm gay I'd probably swoon for her. I can't remember her name so I just smile as she goes on about the teachers and her friends. I didn't so much as even attempt to keep up with her as she prattled on, I just stared boredly out the window as it rained.

She walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch and had me sit at her table with her friends, they seemed impressed with me in some unspoken way and introduced themselves; Sasha, Krista, Ymir, Thomas, Jean, and Marco who waves at me excitedly like a child getting a puppy for Christmas.

It is then, in the shitty cafeteria of Rose High school, surrounding by people I knew jack shit about and trying as best as I possibly can to ignore every sound that they make, that I see _them. _

No. That I see _him. _


	3. Dermatologists Must Hate Them

They're sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as farthest away from where I'm currently sitting as possible. There's five of them and they're not staring me down like I'm Queen Elizabeth herself like everyone else had taken to so it is safe for me to gawk a little at them because holy hell all five of them are literal incarnation of Gods.

They all looked so different. Of the three boys; one boy was bulky and had some muscle with two toned, dirty blond hair, another was slim lean and had light chestnut hair and the third was a bit short but very muscular with a raven colored military style haircut.

The girls were complete opposites; One was tiny and petite, with bright red auburn hair tied back sloppily in pigtails, she was almost pixie like in a way. The other had bright ginger hair and was a bit more curvy, she was the kind of girl that you'd see on the front cover of a magazine in nothing but a bikini or maybe something even more revealing.

And yet, at the same time, they were all exactly the same. They all have chalky pale skin, they were the palest out of all the students gathered in the cafeteria. They have dark eyes and the same, I shit you not, the _exact_ same dark, purple bruise like shadows hanging under their eyes like they hadn't slept in years.

And yet, despite the bruises and look of fatigue the were all inhumanely beautiful. They are all perfect in their own each way, not a blemish that I could catch with my near perfect vision. It's as if an angel painted each and every one of their faces. It's hard to decide which of them is the most beautiful, I'm gay and I'm still stuck between the raven haired boy and the ginger haired girl.

None of them had touched their food and I didn't notice this until pigtails hopped up picking up her own tray that had a perfectly good unopened bottle of coke and an apple on it, and practically danced across the room to the trash can. Or at least that's what it looked like to me because the way she bounced with each step was just graceful.

She dumped her tray and glided back, not sparing her table mates a glance as she went out the back door.

"_Who are they,_" I choke out to the girl from my Spanish class, Sasha I think. And the he looks over at us, the raven haired one, I think he's the youngest. His dark eyes sweep over Sasha and she flushes immediately looking down with a giggle before they lock with mine for a brief second. Almost immediately, he looks away quickly, faster than I do.

"That's Levi and Oulo Smith, and Petra and Farlan Ral. The one who just left, the red head, she's Isabel Smith; They all live together with Dr. Smith and his wife." she informs me in a hushed tone.

I test my luck and glance back up at the raven head, Levi, he's looking at hs tray now and picking at a bagel.

"Well...they're all hot" I conclude with a breathy uninterested sigh.

"Yes!" Sasha giggles, taking a quick bite out of her sandwich before resuming talking, "But they're all together, Petra with Oulo and Isabel with Farlan. And they live together!"

I don't see what the big fuss is about living together, pretty common thing back in Shiganshina.

"They don't look related, although they are all insanely good looking, they look nothing alike" I muse, "Which one's are the Smiths?"

"Oh they're not! Dr. Smith is really young, in his late twenties, early thirties. They're all adopted, except the Rals are twins."

"S'nice of them, to take them in like that" I say, nudging my sandwich with my index finger.

"Can I have that?" I nod and she gladly takes the thing off my tray, shoveling another mouthful into her mouth before continuing, "Yeah but Mrs. Smith can't have children I think. So that may be why."

I look back up but they're all still chatting silently amongst each other, looking at the walls and not eating.

"So have they always lived here?"

"No," she says around a mouthful of food, "They moved from Alaska about two year ago, I think."

"That's shitty," I respond, if I think Rose is cold, I'd probably die stepping a foot near Alaska. Hell with my bad luck I'd probably getting eaten by a polar bear before stepping a foot over the border.

I couldn't help but look back up at the youngest of them, the raven, and fuck he looked up and caught my gaze but this time with some curiosity as well as anger. Of course I chicken shitted and quickly looked away, folding my hands neatly in my lap.

"Who's the boy with the black hair and looks like someone pissed in his morning bowl of cornflakes?" I ask, heat rushing to my cheeks.

"That's Levi. He's gorgeous, flawless." She drools happily.

"Dermatologists must hate him," I smile, she gives me a confused look and I want to bang my head against the table, "Nothing, go on, he's hot and..?"

"He doesn't date, or at least none of the girls in this school are good enough for him" I detect some sass a frass in her voice that tells a big sad rejection story between her and the boy that I didn't want to delve into.

"Maybe he likes dicks," I blurt out, and I swear the Marco boy nearly chokes on his sandwich and all eyes at the table are on me. I turn to look away, peering back at him again, he still looks angry but behind his hand I think I see the tiny hints of a smile.

"Cheers" Ymir says, raising her milk carton and wrapping a tight arm around the tiny girl, Krista.

I spend the rest of lunch in awkward silence at the table. Marco and Jean, as I come to fully learn their names, warm up nicely to me and decide to talk about me and to me the entire remainder of it. I nod or shake my head to their questions and pretend to care as to what they're saying. I have Biology ll with Krista next block and then gym, the dreaded class.

I walked with her silently, well she trailed behind me. She's introverted too it seems, or just plain out shy. I can't find it in myself to care at the moment. Her table is in the back and she already has a neighbor, fuck everyone has neighbors except one desk.

My green eyes meet dark, coal black ones and I think God must have some sort of saucy hate for me because he keeps tossing one shitty situation after another at me. The last thing I need in my life is to pop a boner next to some stone-faced, gorgeous prick on my first day in biology.

"And who might you be?" the teacher smiles awkwardly, snapping me out of my trance, I sigh dejectedly, all eyes training on me once more as I shuffle to fish the paper out of my pocket for him to sign, "Jeager…? Dr. Jeager's son?"

I nod silently, heat racing up the back of my neck as he takes his sweet fucking time to sign it and motions me at the seat next to him, Levi Smith.

As I pass him to take my seat he suddenly goes rigid, as if I'd touched him with a hot iron. He's staring at me again, and he looks beyond pissed. He looks like I just killed his cat, I go bright red and turn away from him quickly,stumbling over a stupid book and having to catch myself on the lab table.

The teacher hands me back my slip and a book, not asking me to introduce myself like most of my other teachers had. I like this guy I already.

There's the slight scraping of the shitty school chairs against the floor and a catch Levi shuffling slightly out of my peripheral vision. Levi is leaning away from me, sitting of his seat and as far away from me as he can manage from the small space the desk gives us.

Do I reek? I'm pretty sure I put on deodorant, and I even used the fruity shampoo, strawberries I think. I try to inconspicuously sniff myself and I don't know what this assholes problem is, I smell fantabulous.

I put up an invisible wall between us and focus on the teacher, even though he was bantering on about something I'd already learned in Shiganshina. I jot notes down nonetheless, keeping my head low and my eyes on anything but the angry demon angel sitting next to me.

During the whole period, which had to have been the longest class I've had, I feel his eyes drilling holes into my head. He stayed completely still, the only movement that I had seen was him clenching his knee tightly and his tendons jutting out. To say I'm scared is an understatement of the century, but a part of me is pissed off too. Who the hell gave him the right to treat me like trash?

But I am also a bit flustered, despite my anger and fear. Up close I can see how well defined and built he is and sitting down I think he's maybe a bit shorter than me. But one of the most off things about him was that it doesn't even look like he is breathing.

I pray that it isn't going to be like this every day.

When the bell rang he rose out of his seat like he was about to miss a train, he's a lot taller than I thought but I still think I'm taller, and he is out the door before anyone had even moved a muscle to get up out of their own seats.

I'm glued to my seat, trying to force tears back and they sure as hell aren't tears of sadness. I'm horrible with my temper, and unfortunately every time I get angry niagara falls decides to cascade down my face. I clench my fists tightly, staring hotly out the door and trying to think of anything but his black eyes and how I want to throttle the living shit out of the boy and then smother his mouth with my own.

"Hey, you're Eren right?" I turn up to see a cute, blonde haired kid smiling at me in a friendly way. At least he doesn't think I smell weird, "I'm Thomas."

"Hi, Thomas"

"Do you need any help getting to your next class?"

"I have gym next, but I think I can find it on my own. Big building, sweaty people."

"Oh that's my next class too!" he says a bit too excitedly as if he won the lottery, "I can walk with you."

He talks too much. I didn't really do or say much besides a nodding my head or giving a short reply if needed. I learned about his entire life story in the span of the three minutes it took to walk to the gym from biology.

"So what did you say to Levi to make him so angry? I've never seen him like that." he asks as we enter the gym. I cringe inwardly and debate on whether or not to rant about it but decide against delving into a conversation with the boy.

"Was that the prick I sat next to in Bio?" Thomas looks somewhat relieved by my response in some unspoken way and I merely shrug, "I don't know, I didn't say one word to the guy."

"He's pretty weird, I would have talked to you if I were lucky enough to have sat next to you." he says sweetly, I offer him a small smile as we head into the locker room.

The gym teacher finds me a uniform but doesn't make me dress up today, thank the gods. Two years of gym back home was bad enough but having to do it for the remainder of my high school years is going to be my own personal hell. I really hate Rose.

I watch as the girls and boys play volleyball from the bleachers, my least favorite sport. And by least favorite I mean I hate the stupid game.

It's boring and long and I'm probably the first one out the door when the bell rings, but not before the teacher sadly informs me that I'll be playing next tomorrow.

It's cold outside and I wrap my arms tightly around myself as I make my way back to the front office, slip clutched tightly in my hand because it's breezy as hell out here.

I'm almost glad to be in the warm office, but I see raven hair. I want to run back out.

He doesn't notice me, he's immersed in a heated conversation with the reception lady, she looks distressed. I press my back against the wall and wait for the conversation to end, unintentionally eavesdropping on the two.

"I want a different block. Any block but fucking sixth-hour" he argues and I feel all the blood rush from my face.

I can't believe that this is about me, it can't be. I haven't so much as said a word to the guy. Unless he heard my dick joke at lunch. I pale more at the thought.

Some bozo opens the door and wind comes flying in to me at thirty miles per hour. I hold my bangs away from my eyes in distress. The bitch walks to the front desk, drops a paper in the basket and then walks back out.

Levi tenses and turns my direction with a vicious glare plastered across his face, as if he is going to jump on me any second and rip me to shreds for merely existing.

"Never mind" he all but growls out, "I can see it's impossible, Thank you _sooo_ much for your help."

I feel kind of bad for the lady, she looks like she's about to pass out from fear, and fuck I am too right alongside her. He turns on his heels and marches out the door smoothly, not sparing me another glance.

I stumble awkwardly to the front desk, giving her the slip with a shaky hand. She clears her throat.

"So how'd your first day go, sweety?" she asks in a shaky sweet voice.

"F-fine," I manage out in the most broken voice. She doesn't look convinced and neither am I.

I leave to my truck, staring at the windshield with the day running through my head for a good thirty minutes before backing out and heading home, blasting three days grace and fighting tears.

When I get home I flop on my bed and sob my eyes out and then fap for another good half hour before napping, all the while with those cold steel eyes in my thoughts.


	4. Fuck Levi Smith

**Two chapters in one update. Give me a cookie or something! Hope you all enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There's absolutely no logical way that I'm reason that he's not showing up to school. I did nothing to the guy, I didn't even speak a word to him. At first I had thought maybe he was absent, or maybe he got the class switch like he wanted but lunch proved different. His siblings were there, the same as always but he didn't show.<p>

I told myself repeatedly that there was no way that it's my fault that he's left. But the nagging voice in the back of my head kept telling me that it is my fault. And as ridiculous as it seems, I couldn't shake off the eerie feeling that that nagging voice is right, that it is my fault.

"_How've you been, it's been a long time since we've talked_," Mikasa asks with a breathy sigh, knocking me out of the memory. I sigh and take a long drag of my cigarette, leaning against the window frame and staring angrily up at the twinkling night sky, blurred by clouds.

"Shitty" I respond, smoke coming from my nose and mouth.

"_Who do I need to hurt?_" I can practically hear the smile in her voice.

"No one. It doesn't matter" I reply, flicking the cigarette over the edge with a scowl.

"_Is it a kid at school?_" That's one thing I hate about Mikasa. She can read me like an open book.

"_He_ is an asshole," I relent, my scowl deepening.

"_Want to talk about it, I have time to kill._"

"No I'm good" I sigh, taking another drag from the cancer stick. I hear the faint sound of a car door slamming shut and I curse under my breath, "Shit, Grisha's here, I have to go. I'll message you on skype."

"_Alright, be careful and stop smoking, Love you._"

"Yeah yeah, love you too."

I barely have enough time to flick the cigarette out the window and end the call before he's calling my name. I inhale deeply and pull my legs inside the house, hopping off the windowsill and shutting the glass frame as quietly as possible before padding out the room and down the stairs.

"Eren?" he calls as he hears me on the stairs.

"Hey, Dad, welcome home."

"Thanks." He smiles, hanging his coat up in the rack and running a hand through the stray strands of hair that had come loose from his tight ponytail and sniffing the air with a smile quirk of his lips, "What's for dinner?"

"Steak and potatoes" I respond, "The potatoes are in the oven and steak is marinating."

"Thanks, son." He smiled brightly before going into his office to work while I go into the kitchen to finish dinner up.

I call him to the diningroom when I'm done and he walks in with his clipboard in hand, sparing me a small smile, "It looks great, Eren."

I eat in silence, he is absorbed by both the food and his work, I don't think he'd say anything to me.

"How's school?" It fucking sucks.

"It's okay, I know most of the material. I made a couple of friends, a boy named Thomas is one, he's really nice. Everyone is nice." Except Levi, he's a prick.

"Thomas is a good kid, nice family."

"Do you know the Smiths?" I ask carefully, watching his face for a reaction. He immediately brightens up and actually looks up from his work.

"Of course, I work with their father, he's an amazing surgeon."

"A lot of people don't like the kids" I'm surprised to seem him straighten up a bit in anger, jabbing his steak with his fork.

"We're lucky to have someone like Dr. Smith here, I'll admit I had my doubts when I first met them but they're all well- behaved and haven't caused not one incident since arriving here. And I've seen a lot happen here, nearly had every other kid take a visit to the ER. Just because they're newcomers, people talk."

I didn't expect him to even reply to me, much less fly into a mini-rant about the whole ordeal. I nod my head as if to agree with him so he calm down.

"They seen nice enough to me" Bullshit, " I just noticed that they keep to themselves. They're all hot."

"You should see the nurses around the surgeon, if it weren't for me keeping them in order they'd accidentally stab someone in the eye with a needle."

It's silent after that and I'm grateful for it. I clean up after dinner, washing the dishes by hand because Grisha is too cheap for a dishwasher. I bid him goodnight and go upstairs for a much needed shower before disappearing into my room.

When I get back in my room, clad in my cherry printed boxers, I flop down on my bed and open my laptop. I play League for a good hour before getting too pissed off and closing it down. I open skype and there's about five messages from Mikasa.

**OverbearingAsian:** _So much for messaging me on skype._

_It's nearly midnight are you even still awake._

_If you don't reply by morning I'm going to assume you're dead._

_And assuming makes an ass out of you and me if I'm wrong._

_Goodnight, Eren._

I smile a bit at the name I had set her as and my fingers rapidly fire across the keyboard, shooting her a quick, short simple reply.

**ErenJeager:** _ I'm alive. For now. Good luck with your class tomorrow._

I'm about to close the lid when it makes the loud booping noise and I reluctantly open the lid back up.

**OverbearingAsian:** **Get to bed, it's nearly one.**

I shut the lid with a huff lean over the edge of my bed, shoving my laptop underneath it before crawling under my thick blankets. I'm plagued with dreams of Levi Smith and his cold dark eyes and wake up in the middle of the night needing another shower.

The rest of the week flies by quickly. I actually remember peoples' names now and throughout the entire week Levi is a no show. My weekend is long and boring, I planned on going out to maybe get some books but my plan is cancelled when it starts to storm on Friday night. Saturday it's partially sunny and I go out back in my wide backyard to bask in the sunlight for a good hour before clouds coming rollling in again. I flip off the sky and curse loudly and spend the rest of my day in my room playing games on steam.

On Monday people greet me in the parking lot, I don't know any of them and dumbly wave back. It's a lot colder this morning and I probably look retarded wrapped up in my giant peacoat eskimo jacket I had purchased before moving back to Forks. Better prepared to be teased fashionably than freeze my nuts off.

We have a pop quiz first block on _Titan's Fall_, it's a good thing I know the book like the back of my hand. I finish the quiz a bit early and Thomas is too absorbed in his own, a good excuse not to talk to him. I drum my fingers against my desk and think about life here, and how scarily, I'm already becoming used to it.

When I head back out, Thomas brightens up immensely, his face breaking out in a big toothy grin.

"Look, Eren, it's snowing."

"Gross," I glare icily at the falling cotton like drops that are quickly collecting up on the pavement. Thomas gives me a look like I crushed his childhood.

"You don't like the snow?" he asks stupidly.

"No, it means it's too cold for rain, and it's ugly." I respond, making my way through the blistering cold, a snowball coming whizzing by my face, missing it marginally and pelting Thomas instead. I glared hotly, grinding my teeth together at the perpetrator; Jean. Marco stands beside the bastard with his hands raised innocently and an impish grin on his face.

"I'll see you at lunch, once the wet white stuff starts getting thrown, I'm out" I joke nonchalantly, shoving my hands in my pockets. Thomas sputters and goes about fifty shades of red before bidding me farewell and reaching down to grab some snow, smiling wickedly at Jean.

The entire morning was about nothing but the snow outside. I barely make it through Spanish even with Sasha there chatting my ear off. While we're walking to lunch I have my binder clutched in my hands, ready to use it as a shield and glaring hotly and anyone who has the stupid cold, mush balls in their hands.

Thomas jogged to catch up with us and so did some bald kid, who began to talk with Sasha about the snowball fights happily. As if on instinct, I glanced at the table in the corner and then every bone in my body locked in place. There are five people at the table. Levi is back.

"Eren, hello, you there pal?" Jean waved his hand in front of my face sarcastically and I snap out of my trance, slapping at it. And look down the tips of my ears burning.

"I'm just going to get a coke today" I mutter dryly, my stomach churning. I buy my drink and sip at it casually, nodding everytime Thomas, Marco or Jean would ask if I'm alright. Maybe I could fake the stomach flu and escape having to show up during Biology. I'm sure the teacher won't miss me much, and I already know practically everything.

My eyes flicker back up from under my lashes. They were all chatting happily and laughing, wet hair clearly showing that they had enjoyed the snow day as well. They looked beautiful and glowing as always but something was different. I stare at him, Levi.

He looks maybe less pale. Working on a small tan maybe? He looks like maybe he got some sleep, as the circles under his eyes are a bit less noticeable. But there's something else, it's on the tip of my tongue and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, trying to pinpoint it.

"Eren what are you staring at?" Fuck you Sasha, fuck you.

His eyes flash over to meet mine and I jerk my head down quickly, my heart hammering and twirling my straw in my drink. He didn't look as unfriendly as he had last time.

"Levi's staring at you" she whispers in a breathy giggle.

"Does he look like he wants to beat my face in with the nearest person?" I whisper back quickly.

"No?" she sounds a bit confused by my question, "Why did you make him angry?"

"I don't think he likes me" I confess, laying my head down in my arms, my stomach fluttered spastically at the thought of his eyes on me.

"He doesn't like anyone, well he doesn't notice anyone enough to like them. But he's still staring."

"Stop looking at him!" I hiss, raising my head and giving her a huffy glare. She sticks her tongue out childishly before turning back to Connie.

He didn't look angry. Maybe he was just in a sour mood, I try and reason with myself. If I skip out, Dad will get a call. If I pretend to be sick he'll get worried and feed me medicine as if I have a life threatening illness. My stomach flips and I swallow around the lump building up in my throat. I'll go to class.

I want to sing and dance when we walk outside only to see that it had started raining and the snow is melting away. Thomas groans and complains about it while we walk towards Biology. I try to even out my breathing as I walk into the room, only to exhale noisily when I see the seat beside my own is empty.

I sit down as the teacher begins to hand out microscopes and slides. I take out my sketch book and begin sketching out a tree , focusing on the lines and and trying to ignore the noisy conversations. I tense when the chair next to me is moved, but keep my eyes on my drawing.

"Hello." the voice is like a choir of angels had all manifested into one sole voice and implanted itself into the voice box of a human, it was light and melodic but deep and gruff at the same time. My eyes shoot up, stunned that he had so much as greeted me. He was still sitting the farthest away that he could, but he was angled towards me and staring at me with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. My heart hammers in my chest.

"My name is Levi," he tells me, "I didn't get to introduce myself to you last week, you'll have to accept my apologies. You must be the infamous Eren Jeager."

There's absolutely no way this polite guy is the asshole that sat next to me last week. Maybe I should talk to my dad because I think I might be going crazy.

"H-how do you know my name" I stutter out stupidly. Of course he knows my name, everyone does. Tan boy with green eyes and the son of the town doctor.

"Everyone does, the whole town has been awaiting your arrival."

"I guess Grisha- I mean my dad- must talk about me a lot then seeing as everyone seems to know everything about me." I grimace.

He doesn't get a chance to respond because suddenly the teacher is clapping his hands together to get the student's attention.

"The slides show different stages of Mitosis, you and your partner are to examine and then label them correctly on your worksheet. In twenty minutes I'll be coming around to make sure you've done so correctly. Get started." the old guy, that I couldn't care to learn the name of, commanded.

"You can start" he smiles politely, fuck his smile is perfect and I stare stupidly at him, "Or I can, if you'd like?"

Great, way to make a good impression Eren. Look like a dumb idiot and ogle him with your mouth open. I snap my mouth shut and shake my head.

"I'll start." I say, flushing.

I want to kind of show off, because I already know all of this. I snap the first slide in place and adjust the microscope to the correct setting with expertise. Leaning down and studying the slide briefly.

"Prophase," I say with a lot of confidence.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asks when I had started to remove the slide. His hand caught mine and holy shit his hand is cold but that wasn't what made me gasp. It felt like an electric current had passed through, and my skin tingles where he had touched when he jerked his hand back, muttering a quick sorry but still reached for the microscope.

"Prophase" he agrees after examining the slide for a shorter time than I had. He writes it neatly in the most elegant handwriting I had ever seen on our worksheet. He clips the next slide in and looks at it shortly before saying, "Anaphase."

"Mind if I look," I say mockingly, with a small snarky smile. He smirks and pushes the microscope to me. Goddammit he's right. I jerk my head away with a small blush, "Slide three?"

He makes sure not to touch me as we finish out the slides, we finish before everyone else in class. I start sketching again when it comes to me, the reason why he looks do different.

"You got contacts?" I ask, saying it more to myself than anything. He looks confused and his perfect brows furrow.

"No."

"Oh, I thought your eyes were a different color last time" I mumble, but I'm sure. I remember how cold and hard his coal eyes were. They'd been plaguing my dreams for the past week and yet now they're a honey, soft brown color. The teacher comes wobbling over to our table, looking down at or worksheet.

"Don't you think you should let Eren get a chance to learn, Levi?" he asks suspiciously.

"Eren did 3 out of the 5" Levi responds in a clipped tone. The teacher turns his gaze to me, looking extremely doubtful.

"Have you done this before, Mister Jeager?" he asks.

"Yes but not with the onion root. I was in advanced placement program in Shiganshina." I reply curtly, angry that he had doubted me and thought me to be some lazy cheat who would force the work on someone else.

"Oh," he looks embarrassed and turns, stumbling back to his desk. I sigh and return to my drawing for the third time.

"It's a shame the snow's gone," Levi mutters, eyeing me.

"Not really," I respond, beginning on the leaves.

"You don't like the cold?" he says, more as a statement than a question.

"Nope" I let the p pop, looking up from my drawn briefly and scrunching my nose at the rain still pouring down outside, "Or the wet."

"Must suck to live here for you then." He muses with a smirk.

"I could go as far to say that I hate it," I respond, satisfied with the quick sketchy and messy drawing.

"Then why did you come here?"

No one, since I came here, has asked me that. But it wasn't even like he was asking, it was more like he was demanding.

"It's complicated...and a long story." I sigh, closing my sketchbook.

"I can keep up, and seeing as how we finished early, we have more than enough time." he smiles again, his eyes meeting mine and my heart stutters and I stare dumbly at him again. The answer falling from my lips before I even realize it.

"My mother died," I wince at the words and something flashes across his face so I continue, "I could have stayed in Shiganshina, with my uncle or Mikasa."

"Girlfriend?" He asks, his tone soft but disappointed in some way.

"Sister," I say a little too quickly and then blurt the one thing that he could wreck me with, that no one else in the entire world other than Mikasa knows, "I'm gay."

He doesn't look disgusting, he merely nods his head as if it didn't matter.

"Mikasa is my best friend, no, she's more like a sister only more motherly and threatening. Hannes isn't really my Uncle, just my mom's best friend."

"And he sent you away when it happened?"

"No, nothing like that. I sent myself here."

His eyebrows stitch together, "Why would you send yourself here if you hate it?"

I sigh, resting my chin in my hand and scratching at my arm absentmindedly, "Mikasa is in college, she has her own amount of stress to worry about and her own life to begin. She can't always be there for me and she needs to realize this. And Hannes...well he lived for my mother, after she died he became a wreck. He needs to focus on his own life too."

"So basically you get the shit end of the stick."

"In a way, it's not all that bad. It's quiet here." I muse with a small smile.

"But you're unhappy, that's shitty and unfair" he mutter dryly. I laugh a bit and he shoots me a small glare.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you?" I say behind my hand, "Life isn't fair."

"I have heard that somewhere before," he agrees with a frown.

"That's it, that's the sad story of Eren Jeager," I conclude, wondering why he was still staring at my like he was expecting something.

"You put on a good show, I'll give you that" he appraises me, studying my face, "But I'm willing to bet my car that you're suffering a lot more than you let on."

"If it's anything better than my car then you win," I say with a grimace, resisting the want to snap at him.

"I'm not wrong then, am I?"

I snap my mouth shut and try to ignore him.

"I didn't think I was."

"Why do you care?" I ask, irritated and confused.

"That's a good question," he says in a hushed voice and it just makes me even more confused. I glare at the blackboard in disgust at how quick and easy he got under my skin. I can see the corners of his lips quirk up in an almost smile, "I'm annoying you aren't I?"

"No," I sigh, rubbing my temples, "I just hate how easy I am to read. Mikasa always says I'm an open book."

"Actually, I find it very difficult to read you," he admits. He has to be fucking lying, he's guessed so much about me, So much that I try to hide and cover up. He's fucking with me.

I don't reply to him, the teacher calls the class to order and we all focus on him. Levi doesn't talk to me for the rest of the class and a part of me is glad, another part sad. When the bell rings, he's out the door just as fast as he was last Monday. Thomas is by my side in an instant, helping me pack my books.

"That was awful, right?" He groans, "You're lucky you has Smith for a partner."

"I thought it was easy," I respond in a snippy tone, feeling a bit guilty when he frowns, "I've done it before though."

"Speaking of Smith, he was a lot friendlier today," he comments.

A lump forms in my throat and I nod, exiting the room with him with the question fresh on my mind: Why was he such an asshole last Monday?

By the time the school day ends the rain has lightened up. Everything was wet and muddy and I'm happy when I finally reach my shitty orange truck and even happier when I'm inside of the warm vehicle. I quickly turn the heater on, not caring about the loud engine. I strip out of my pea-coat and run my hand through my hair a couple of times.

I don't know what compels me to look up, but I do and there he is, three cars down, leaning against a fucking Volvo.

I suddenly wish that I had made that bet legit.

He's staring in my direction intently and I quickly look away, heat rushing to my face and stepping on the glass pedal instantly. I nearly crash into another car and I swear to god I see that fucker laughing as I pass his car.

_Fuck Levi Smith._


End file.
